


Kimi = Hana

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Out of Characters, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam teh racikan Hinata. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sasuke jadi tergila-gila begini. Mungkin karena Hinata itu memang personifikasi lavender. Sekuel Lavender Tea. #SHBF 6 #Flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimi = Hana

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Anko, aku keluar sebentar."

"Ke kafe lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan heran. Mungkin sudah jadi rahasia umum dia suka ke kafe. Err, sudahlah. Setidaknya Sasuke memang menyenangi kegiatan barunya selain memaki Itachi ataupun bercumbu dengan tumpukan laporan sampai dini hari.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju lift. Menekan tombol merah menuju lantai dasar.

Apa Hinata sudah ada di sana?

Ada aroma kopi menjalar di sekitar kafetaria. Sasuke masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk favoritnya.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, "Yo."

"Pesan apa?"

"Kopi saja."—Sasuke ingin teh lavender buatan Hinata.

"Shino di mana—"

"Mencari Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Pikirannya ternyata mudah ditebak.

"Semalam dia berhenti kerja."

.

.

.

Kimi = Hana © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Out of Characters (maybe), Typo(s), Alternate Universe

.

SHBF 6 [Flower]

.

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi aneh. Hinata tidak bilang apa-apa semalam saat dia datang dan berbincang. Ah, benar juga. Sasuke siapanya Hinata coba?

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian. Bekerja di sini membuatnya kesulitan mengatur jadwal pulang-pergi. Kebetulan di dekat tempat tinggalnya dia sudah dapat pekerjaan baru. Dia minta maaf berkali-kali. Kuakui, dia gadis yang baik dan cukup telaten."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ucapan Shino selanjutnya diabaikan bagai angin lalu.

Dia tidak bisa menemui Hinata lagi di sini. Selamat menikmati hari-hari kejammu kembali, Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dan meninggalkan kafe dengan segelas kopi, ia menelepon seseorang, "Suigetsu—"

…

"Hinata, tolong bawa masuk barang yang baru dipesan. Antar ke dapur saja."

"Ha'i!"

Gadis berambut ungu mengangkat kardus berwarna coklat. Beratnya lumayan juga. Hinata mengangkatnya menuju bagian dapur. Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan pengaturan ruangan di tempat kerjanya. Ia kini bekerja di sebuah kafe bernuansa klasik dengan hidangan spesial afternoon tea layaknya bangsawan Inggris. Hinata cukup menyukai konsepnya. Shift kerja Hinata hanya empat jam per hari dengan upah lima ribu yen per jam.

Hinata menepuk tangannya beberapa kali setelah mengangkat empat dus bolak-balik dari luar. Ia memandang tulisan pada permukaan kotak, meneliti label nama bubuk teh yang baru saja dipesan. "Rose, apple, green tea, cinnamon, jasmine, lavender … "

Mengingat lavender, Hinata jadi teringat, dia lupa mengabari Sasuke bahwa dia pindah kerja. Ah, Hinata kan bukan siapa-siapa. Buat apa coba? Memangnya Sasuke akan memperhatikannya? Dia hanya pegawai biasa. Anak kuliahan part timer, tidak lebih kok. Lagipula sudah tiga bulan Hinata bekerja di perusahaan itu, Hinata tidak pernah tahu seluk beluk Uchiha Sasuke dan apa jabatannya di Sharingan Corp.

"Hinata, tolong bawa tea set ke sini. Antar scone dan short cake ke meja nomor lima!"

"Baik!"

…

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menatap ponsel. Tidak ada email masuk. Lama. Kerja Suigetsu benar-benar lama.

Sasuke mendecak begitu satu email masuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan gusar.

"Anko, aku keluar dulu."

"Baik."

Sasuke membuka mail. Mengecek isinya.

Ketemu.

Sasuke akan segera bertemu kembali dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Well, jangan sebut dia penguntit. Oke?

…

Hari ini hujan. Hinata menatap dari dalam konter. Ruangan depan sepi. Wajar saja.

Hinata menyusun beberapa gelas yang baru dilap. Perangkat makan dari tamu yang tersisa di bawa ke dpur. Hinata kembali duduk di depan. Shift Hinata tinggal sejam lagi.

Lonceng di depan pintu bergemerincing pelan saat sosok yang akrab di pandangan Hinata terlihat.

"Sasuke-san?"

Pemuda di depan pintu menoleh padanya.

Ini takdir kah? Hinata ingin bertanya pada seseorang—sayangnya tak ada orang.

"Halo, Hinata."

"Apa kabar? Silakan duduk."

"Baik, terima kasih. Kau?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Baik. Dari mana Anda tahu tempat ini?"

Sasuke menatap ke tempat lain, "Ada pertemuan bisnis."—tapi bohong.

"Oh." Hinata mengangguk polos. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Kau menyediakan apa?"

"Teh dan kue."

"Teh lavender ada?"

Hinata tampak antusias mendengar Sasuke. Well, Hinata sangat senang ada orang yang punya selera sama dengannya.

"Scone lavender juga ada. Apa Anda mau?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata berlari pelan menuju bagian belakang kafe. Ia senang gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tak makan waktu lama, Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata kembali dengan sebuah nampan. Hinata mendekat, meletakkan sepiring kue-kue kecil yang dipanggang agak kecokelatan dengan taburan biji lavender. Teko dan cangkir keramik diletakkan setelahnya. Hinata menuangkan isi teko menuju cangkir putih bercorak flora.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam. Ia menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dari cangkirnya.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Hinata baru saja akan kembali ke konter kalau Sasuke tidak berbicara.

"Bisa temani aku?"

"E-etto …"

Hinata sempat ragu. Namun melihat kondisi kafe yang kosong Hinata rasa tidak mengapa.

"Baiklah."

Ia duduk di depan Sasuke. Nampan diletakkan di meja.

Eh, tadi Sasuke bilang dia datang karena ada pertemuan bisnis. Apa nanti tidak jadi aneh?

"S-sasuke-san datang untuk bisnis kan? Aku rasa a-aku akan menganggu. Aku kembali ke konter saja, Sasuke-san."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi …"

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku bohong."

Eh?

Bohong?

"Bohong untuk apa, Sasuke-san?"

"—untuk mendekatimu?"

Hinata tertawa kaku. Maksudnya apa ya?

Gombal gagal.

"Kenapa berhenti kerja di perusahaan?"

Sasuke mengganti topik sesegera mungkin.

Hinata menjawab dengan senyum, "A-aku sedang sibuk ujian. Perusahaan c-cukup jauh letaknya dari tempat tinggalku. Bekerja di sana otomatis membuatku pulang malam dan kelelahan. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk istirahat dan belajar. Kebetulan kafe ini dekat dengan tempatku dan pemiliknya adalah kenalan ibuku jadi aku bisa bekerja dengan menyesuaikan jadwal kuliah."

Sasuke membuat ekspresi mengerti.

"Apa benar Sasuke-san batal bertemu dengan teman bisnis?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang mulai gelisah di bangkunya. Haha, Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Hm. Sudah kukatakan aku bohong."

"K-kenapa mesti bohong?"

"Karena aku mencarimu. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Wajah Hinata tersapu rona merah.

"Kau mencampur apa pada teh lavendermu? Sampai aku tergila-gila seperti ini?"

Hinata terbata-bata, "A-aku tidak pernah menaruh apa-apa."

"Ramuan cinta? Sampai aku bertekuk lutut seperti ini?"

"T-tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Aku t-tidak bohong."

"Pasti ada, Hinata. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku jadi seperti ini?"

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, "Mungkin—"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Menyeringai pada Hinata yang sudah malu berat.

"—sedikit perasaan."

Bingo.

Loceng pintu berdenting kuat. Ada tamu.

Hinata melarikan diri ke konter. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

Alangkah sialnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

Lihat saja, Uchiha Sasuke terus-terusan tersenyum aneh di tempatnya. Mungkin setelah Hinata pulang nanti Sasuke akan menculiknya sebentar.

Jangan tanya untuk apa. Jelas rahasia. Privasi.

.

.

Mungkin saja memang benar.

Ada rahasia dalam teh lavender buatan Hinata.

Ingin tahu?

Mungkin saja sebutannya—cinta.

Karena lavender itu adalah Hinata sendiri—dalam persepsi Sasuke.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Tulisan saya makin campur aduk aja deh. *lelah* WB belum mau angkat pantat dari otak saya. Jadinya hasilnya hanya sebatas ini saja. Saya usahakan sempat membuat sekuel Aitakatta Sora. Deadline bikin sakit kepala mana PR saya banyak lagi. Duh, saya minta maaf. T_T Ampuni saya.

SEE YOU!

Ether-sama *kicked*


End file.
